


I’m Still Me

by FantasticWinter



Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha!Mickey, Body Insecurities, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega!Ian, a/b/o dynamics, fear of assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Stepping closer to Ian, Mickey reached out to take both of the Omega’s hands, holding them. Blue eyes met troubled green and Mickey let out a breath, “look, it is a lot to get used to, Ian. But, we’re gonna work through this shit together, alright? You an’ me. We love each other and that means we take care of each other.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145447
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	I’m Still Me

“Can you believe this shit?” Ian gestured to the laptop in front of him. He sat at the kitchen counter, one of the only places in the house where he got decent enough internet service to do his school work. 

Lip, home for a few days from college, glanced at his younger brother. It had been a shock to all of them when Ian presented Omega three months ago but they were all adjusting to having an Omega in the house. He poured himself some coffee and took a sip as he moved around the counter to look at what Ian read.

“Omegas have a natural instinct to be subservient to an Alpha. It is in the best interest of the community for the Omega to uphold their innate aptitude for caring for the Alpha’s needs - - Jesus,” Lip shook his head, a frown crossing over his features. “When was the material written? The 1950’s? They’re making you read that shit for school or somethin’?”

Ian rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh, “yeah. They put me in _Omega Studies_ as soon as Fiona told them the reason I was homeschooling. Might as well just put me up on a market and sell me to the highest bidder.” 

Lip didn’t say anything for a moment before he shrugged and nodded, “well, we’d probably get a pretty good price for you. You’re pretty enough.” He teased.

Shoving Lip half-heartedly, Ian rolled his eyes, “you’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Ian’s attention turned back to the screen, reading a few more lines before he suddenly shook his head, closing the laptop. “I can’t read that shit anymore. It’s like everyone expects me to just give up my freedom and mate someone so I can start pumping out pups.”

“Who’s pumping out pups?” Carl asked as he came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Carl seemed to be having the most difficulty with Ian’s presentation. One night Fiona had to lock Ian away in her bedroom because Carl was _posturing_ and sniffing the air around his brother. And, it wasn’t uncommon for Carl to try and boss Ian around, feeling he had a natural power over the Omega due to his Alpha status. Both Fiona and Lip had told him to cut it out but it seemed to be an ongoing battle. 

“No one,” Lip instantly said, watching Carl as he got himself some coffee. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school or something?”

“Budget cuts,” Carl shrugged, taking a long sip from his coffee. He glanced at the sink and then to Ian, “hey, dishes in the sink. Take care of them would you?”

“Fuck off,” Ian said at the same time Lip swatted at the back of Carl’s head.

“What the fuck have we told you? Ian’s not some fucking maid,” Lip snapped, eyes narrowed.

“Just helping him get used to what his life’s gonna be,” Carl said nonchalantly before retreating back upstairs. 

Lip cursed under his breath, watching Carl leave before turning his attention back to Ian. “Just ignore him. He’s being a little asshole about all this.”

“Yeah,” Ian murmured, “but, he has a point, right? I mean . . . that _is_ what’s expected of me.”

“Hey,” Lip reached out to gently squeeze Ian’s shoulder. “No one is going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, alright? Besides, you really think Mickey would make you do that? He seems pretty cool. He’s been treating you nice, right?”

“Of course,” Ian said quickly followed by silence. Lip tilted his head slightly, urging his brother to continue, “well, I mean . . . he’s been nice. Too nice. We haven’t . . . _Ya know_ ,” Ian shrugged, blowing out a breath. “Since I presented.”

Lip’s brows rose and he blinked, “you two haven’t had sex in three months?”

Flushing, Ian ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. “I mean we’ve done some stuff but not like we used to. I think . . . I think he’s scared or something. And, he’s been buying me shit and looking up different therapies for my mood swings.”

Snorting softly, Lip gently bumped Ian’s shoulder, “so, you mean he’s actually being a decent boyfriend, huh? Fuck, must be a real drag.”

“No - - yes,” Ian dragged a hand down his face and then let his head fall back, “I don’t know. I just want things to go back to normal. I don’t want to be treated like I’m about to break all the time. I’m still _me_ , ya know?”

“It’s just a lot to get used to, Ian,” Lip said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “At least he’s not pulling a Carl, right? Treating you good, like you deserve, isn’t something to complain about.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ian finally nodded. 

“Good man,” Lip clapped Ian on the shoulder and said, “alright, I got some things I gotta do. You gonna be okay?” Lip looked upstairs and then back at his younger brother.

Snorting, Ian rolled his eyes, “Jesus, Lip, yes I’ll be fine! Carl isn't going to do anything and even if he does I think I can handle him.”

Lip ruffled Ian’s hair in passing and the Omega listened until he heard the front door open and close. After a moment, Ian opened up the laptop once more and scoffed when he saw _Omega Studies_ material. He closed the tab before typing in _‘jobs that hire Omegas’_ into the search engine. 

He clicked the first site that didn’t look like porn, frowning to himself that it was a few listings down. Ian started reading down the worryingly short list and he found it was mostly secretarial jobs, but even the prospects on those weren’t very good considering most employers hired Betas so that they wouldn’t get hit with a sexual harassment lawsuit when the Alpha boss eventually made a move on the Omega.

“Shit,” Ian murmured, rubbing his hand along his jaw as he continued to read through the article. He needed to find a way to make money. He knew that Fiona said that she didn’t expect him to pay his way yet, not while everything was evening out, but he felt like such a freeloader. He’d had a job since he was fourteen and before that he always did odd jobs to bring in cash for the family.

Linda had let him go as soon as she found out about his presentation, citing cutbacks, but considering he was her only employee it didn’t take much to figure out. She didn’t want to deal with the liability of having an Omega worker. 

Shaking his head, Ian typed in a new question into the browser, _‘things Omegas do’._ He let out an exasperated sigh when the first few sites were more porn. There had to be something he could do that didn’t involve filming himself having sex for money. He came across an article _‘Bored at Home? 10 Hobbies for Omegas to Cure Home Restlessness’._

“Not porn, so it’s a start,” Ian said to himself before clicking the link. After the site loaded, Ian felt his heart sink. Every single hobby was something to do with the home: knitting, baking, and sewing were some examples. Ian shut the laptop again and pushed away from the counter. 

He went upstairs to shower, grabbing a fresh set of clothes before going into the bathroom. Ian paused, staring at the door, before he’d never think of locking it. The Gallaghers all walked into the bathroom pretty much of their own accord, especially the brothers but after a moment, hearing whatever crap Carl was listening to just down the hall, Ian secured the door with a click of the lock. 

Tapping his fingers anxiously against his thigh, Ian watched the doorknob for a few moments, debating unlocking it. He’d never locked it before, but Fiona and Lip’s constant warnings about Carl and everything he’d read about Omegas on the internet so far urged him to be cautious. 

He absolutely hated it. 

Was this what he would have to deal with for the rest of his life? Would he always be worried about being attacked - - _raped_? Even by his own fucking brother? Either he was being looked at like a piece of prime meat ready for devouring or people were treating him like some fragile thing about to break. He just wanted things back to normal. Ian wanted to go out, he wanted his little brother not to boss him around like some maid, he wanted his boyfriend to fuck him again.

Growling, Ian whirled around and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up while he stripped of his sweats and t-shirt. Ian looked at his reflection in the mirror and he still wasn’t used to what he saw. He’d lost a lot of his toned stomach, the edges softening as the hormones did their work. However, he hadn’t gained weight, he was actually pretty sure he’d thinned out a bit. His hair had gotten longer on top, though Fiona had just helped him trim up the sides a bit. Ian’s skin was paler, too, the dusting of freckles on his body and face more prominent than they’d been before. 

Before he could do two hundred push ups no problem, run seven miles without getting out of breath, do pull-ups without even breaking a sweat. Now, his arms trembled after passing twenty-five push ups, he hadn’t been out on a run since presenting because no one could go with him, and he couldn’t barely perform one pull up. He was weak.

Maybe that was why Mickey didn’t want to sleep with him anymore? Maybe Mickey wasn’t attracted to him anymore because he was soft. He’d always been able to go as hard as Mickey before, rough, fast, powerful. He couldn’t call himself that anymore. He was pathetic, really.

Ian removed his boxers, turning away from the mirror to stop his self-hatred and pity. He stepped into the shower and stood under the warm spray of water, letting it run down his face. Ian tried to quiet his mind, stop the thoughts running through his brain. But, it wasn’t fair. He had his entire life planned out, he was going to be something. Now, he’d be lucky if his future mate would give him permission to leave the house and provide a spending allowance. 

As he lathered shampoo into his hair, Ian thought of Mickey. He’d found himself, more than once, thinking about how his life would be with Mickey as his mate. Mickey was a good Alpha, but he was often volatile, loud, and rude. Though Ian really hadn’t seen that side of him since he presented, other than the fight at the baseball field, and he had to admit to himself that he actually kind of missed it. 

Ian let himself enjoy the hot water, languidly washing his body with the classic scented _Old Spice_ he had. Carl repeatedly told him that the spicy, musky scent no longer fit him and his Omega scent but as stupid as it was Ian wasn’t ready to part with it yet. He’d used the body wash for years - - it was one of the last things he had left of his old life.

When the water started to go cold, Ian reluctantly turned the water off and got out of the shower. He dried off his body and got dressed in a pair of jeans and blue shirt. He ruffled his towel through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. Ian scooped up his dirty clothes and walked into his room on bare feet, dumping the clothes in his arms into the hamper shoved into the corner of the room. 

He made his way over to his phone on the nightstand, he picked it up and saw that he had a text from Mickey. 

**Mick:**  
(9:03 AM)  
Hey u busy with fam tonite?

Ian rolled his eyes, though a fond smile crossed his lips as well at Mickey’s short hand text, he couldn’t take the few extra seconds to text out the entire word. 

**Ian:**  
(10:15 AM)  
Not that I know of? I think Fiona said something about spaghetti tonight.

Ian didn’t expect an instant reply from Mickey, since his own reply had been a little late. So, he busied himself by making his bed and picking up anything on the floor. He glanced over at his phone when he heard it vibrate against the wood of his nightstand. Moving around the bed, Ian read the new message from Mickey. 

**Mickey:**  
(10:20 AM)  
Wanna hang @ my place? No one home. 

Reading the message two times, Ian chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment. He’d be with Mickey _alone_. Could it finally be the night when they’d get intimate again? His thumbs started to quickly type out his answer.

 **Ian:**  
(10:21 AM)  
Yeah. Sounds like fun. I’d like to get out of the house for a night. 

**Mickey:**  
(10:22 AM)  
Cool. Pick u up @ 7PM.

Ian’s heart did a little flutter. He tried to ignore the fact that Mickey had to pick him up. Before, he’d be able to walk to the Milkovich’s with no problem. But, things had changed and he knew Fiona and Lip wouldn’t have let him leave on his own so walking with Mickey was the best alternative. 

**Ian:**  
(10:24 AM)  
See you then. Love you.

 **Mickey:**  
(10:24 AM)  
Luv you

Slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans, Ian pulled on his socks and shoes before heading back downstairs. He knew he needed to finish his class work but he hated the idea of reading anymore of the _Omega Studies_ bullshit. However, he knew he had to pass the class so he wouldn’t have to retake it. He let out a deep sigh and got himself a glass of water before sitting back down at the kitchen counter to resume his classes.

**********

Fiona got home around four in the afternoon, Liam running in with his too big backpack bouncing on his shoulders. The little boy beamed happily as he ran for Ian who sat on the couch watching TV. 

“Ian! Ian! Guess what?” Liam slipped the straps of the backpack off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground as he clamored onto the couch.

Ian looked away from the television, offering a smile to his little brother, “what?” He brought his arm down to give Liam a side greeting hug. 

Liam spent the next ten minutes telling Ian all about his day at elementary school. About his friends and what they did on the playground, what he learned in class, what they served in the cafeteria. Liam did this everyday and everyday Ian listened like it was the first time he’d heard all the exciting things that could happen in the second grade. 

After Liam stopped for air, Ian ruffled his hand through Liam’s dark curls and pushed up off the couch. “Why don’t I make some snacks. You get started on your homework.” Liam nodded his approval to the plan and turned to snatch his backpack off the floor to get his school work. 

Fiona, who’d changed out of her diner attire came down the stairs and straight for Ian. She cupped his face between both her hands and offered him a smile, “hey, sweetface, how was your day? You remember your meds?”

Ian rolled his eyes and tried not to let his annoyance show _too much_. He knew that Fiona only asked because she cared about him and worried about him. She didn’t want him missing doses and going into heat while no one was home. But, it just drove the point home that things really weren’t normal anymore. He was a constant worry for everyone. 

“Yes, I took my meds, morning and afternoon doses.” Ian reported, pulling away from her hands to turn around and open the fridge, grabbing the gallon of juice to pour a glass for Liam. He then put five pizza rolls on a plate and stuck them in the microwave to heat up. As the microwave worked, Ian turned back to Fiona and sighed, “and, school’s fine. Except for my bullshit _Omega Studies_ class. It’s basically a 1950’s housewife manual. Stay at home, clean, cook, pump out a few kids while you’re at it, make your Alpha happy by all means necessary.”

Fiona gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed her hand up and down his arm in support. “I know it’s a lot and you’re still trying to figure everything out but it’ll work out. It always does, right?”

“Yeah, right,” Ian agreed, though he didn’t really believe her this time. The microwave beeped to signal it was done and Ian grabbed the plate of pizza rolls for Liam. “Oh,” he looked at his older sister and said, “Mickey’s going to pick me up at seven tonight? I’m gonna go hang at his place?”

She instantly looked worried and put her hand on her hips, “is Terry or any of his brothers going to be there? I don’t want - -“

Ian shook his head, “no, Mickey said it’d just be us. He wouldn’t bring me around Terry or his brothers. I just . . . I’ve been in the house for practically three months other than visits to the clinic. A change of scenery would be really great? It’ll just be one night.”

Fiona didn’t say anything as she watched Ian before she finally nodded slowly, “yeah, okay. But, please, use protection? We don’t need any more little Gallagher’s running around the house, okay?”

Flushing bright red, Ian nodded hastily, “yeah, of course. We never do anything without a condom.”

She kissed his temple and gently patted his cheek before saying, “good. Continue being smart.” She turned to head back upstairs but stopped when Ian called out.

“Hey, do you think maybe I could get a job at Patsy's?” 

Glancing over her shoulder, Fiona frowned softly, “you want a job at Patsy’s? I . . .”

“I’m on suppressants so my scent isn’t very strong and you know I’m a good worker, Fi. I need to be able to make my own money. I feel . . . I feel like such a loser.” Ian admitted dejectedly, shuffling from foot to foot. 

Fiona turned back down the stairs and stopped right in front of her younger brother. “Hey,” she lifted his head with a gentle hand under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “You are not a loser, okay? I just . . . I don’t know if right now is the time for you to get a job. There are some days when you can barely get out of bed because of the medications and the up and downs of your hormones. Your body needs time, Ian. There is so much happening in there that needs to even out and we’re still trying to get the right doses on your meds.” She stroked her thumb over his cheek, offering him a small smile.

Ian’s heart dropped into his stomach and his throat felt tight as he swallowed. He couldn’t even get a job at a shitty diner his sister worked at. He felt worse than useless. Was he really destined just to be someone’s housewife? 

Seeing the expression on Ian’s face, Fiona let out a breath, “Ian, hey, I know this doesn’t seem fair at all. And, maybe it isn’t, but things are going to get better.” She kissed his cheek before giving him one last smile and heading upstairs, leaving Ian standing in the kitchen holding a plate of pizza rolls and a glass of juice. 

********

Mickey arrived not too long after seven that evening. They walked side by side under the flickering streetlights. Mickey hadn’t said much to Ian and it caused a heaviness to settle in Ian’s gut. Everything seemed so tense, like everyone he knew decided they needed to walk on eggshells around him. 

“I asked Fiona if she could get me a job at Patsy’s,” Ian said, breaking the silence. He kicked a can that laid, crushed, on the sidewalk. He watched as the flattened aluminum tumbled a few feet down the pavement and into someone’s unkempt, mostly brown, yard. 

Mickey glanced at Ian, blue eyes looking the Omega up and down. He tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. “Why would you want to work at that dump?”

“Better than one of those seedy Omega dance clubs,” Ian shot back and he instantly picked up on the bitter note that Mickey’s scent had taken. He lowered his gaze and let out a sigh, “I just want to be able to make my own money, ya know? I haven’t had to rely on anyone to pay my way since I was like ten. But,” Ian shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, she said no.”

“Aren’t there government Omega programs or some shit? For single Omegas? They give you some money each month, right?” Mickey said, hating the idea of Ian out by himself in public where he could be hurt.

Ian snorted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “Jesus, then I’d be just like _Frank_. Leeching off the government as a full time job.”

“Bullshit. You’re nothing like Frank. You got a real reason. You’re actually an Omega,” Mickey pointed out as they rounded the corner of the street his home was on. Pausing, Ian watched as Mickey took a few more steps before realizing Ian wasn’t right next to him. The Alpha turned around and his brows lifted in a clear expression of _‘what?’_

“I’m fucking tired of everyone treating me like I got some terminal disease or some shit,” Ian fumed, his fist clenched by his sides. “I’m not _broken_. I can work. I’m still _me_.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Mickey shook his head, reaching out to grab Ian’s hand and tug him to keep the Omega going. “No one thinks you’re broken.” They made it up the rickety steps to the Milkovich’s house. Mickey let Ian walk in first and then followed him in, locking the door behind them. Ian turned to face his boyfriend and Mickey let out an exasperated breath, “you’re still pissed?”

“Of course I am. Everyone has been treating me differently since I presented. I - - I locked the fucking bathroom door today because Fiona and Lip made me so fucking nervous that Carl was gonna barge in and - -“ Ian ran a hand through his hair, yanking it slightly in his frustration, “and _you_! You’ve been treating me differently!”

Mickey opened his mouth to reply but Ian cut him off, continuing his rant, “and please don’t say that you’re _getting used_ to me being Omega. What is there to get used to? Sure, I smell a little differently but that’s it!”

Stepping closer to Ian, Mickey reached out to take both of the Omega’s hands, holding them. Blue eyes met troubled green and Mickey let out a breath, “look, it is a lot to get used to, Ian. But, we’re gonna work through this shit together, alright. You an’ me. We love each other and that means we take care of each other.”

Letting out an annoyed growl, Ian yanked his hands from Mickey’s grip and threw them in the air. “I don’t need to be taken care of!”

“Are you seriously yelling at me for giving a shit about you?” Mickey finally snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not gonna say sorry for not treating you like trash, Red.”

Ian barked out a bitter sounding laugh and his scent matched it, angry and upset, it set Mickey’s teeth on edge. “Why is there no middle ground? Why is it either treat me like trash or in my family’s case ignore me or treat me like I’m something about to break?”

Mickey closed the gap between them in two long strides, grabbing Ian’s arm and pushing him up against the wall behind him. Ian’s eyes went wide but Mickey didn’t give him a chance to say anything as he crashed their lips together hard. Ian let out a low groan as Mickey’s hand cupped his crotch through his clothes, the friction easily hardening the Omega. Mickey bit down gently on Ian’s bottom lip, tugging it carefully as Ian let out a soft moan. 

Pulling back just slightly so he could meet Ian’s gaze, Mickey murmured, “so you want me to give it you like I used to?”

Ian nodded, hips pushing into Mickey’s hand, “please? I’m still me - - I can take it.”

Bringing his hand to grip the back of Ian’s neck firmly, Mickey kissed him again, pleased that Ian’s scent lost the bitterness of his anger and took on the sweeter notes of arousal. Mickey couldn’t get enough of Ian’s scent, it was intoxicating, like the best high that any drug could give him. They stumbled their way out of the living room, kissing and shedding off layers of clothes along the way. By the time Mickey had pushed Ian back onto the bed, the Omega was shirtless, only wearing his jeans and shoes which Mickey made quick work of, Ian lifting his hips off the bed so Mickey could pull them down his long legs. 

Once he’d removed all Ian’s clothes, Mickey let his eyes take in the smooth plains of Ian’s pale, freckled skin. The Omega flushed, squirming uncomfortably under the Alpha’s gaze. 

“I - - I know I’m not - -“ Ian started, nervously but Mickey cut him off, covering Ian’s body with his own as he kissed his lips.

“Shut up,” Mickey growled, his weight settling on top of Ian’s. “You’re beautiful.” The Alpha’s hand moved down Ian’s side, over the ribcage and jutting hip bone. “And, I love the fuck out of you.”

Ian’s flush went brighter as his lips pulled into a small, sheepish smile. “I love you, too . . .” Ian’s sentence ended in a breathy gasp as Mickey started to kiss his neck, nipping lightly. He moved down to Ian’s chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking, drawing out a low moan from his Omega. 

_His._

Ian was his and his alone. Mickey didn’t know what he did to deserve Ian but he wasn’t going to let him go. They loved each other. Mickey would take care of Ian, he would do anything in his power to make sure Ian was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys all for the support on the first story! It really inspired me to keep this going! Make sure to subscribe to the series because I have a few more ideas for these two!


End file.
